The New Magic
by TwitterBugg
Summary: I use to be absest with magic. I know it doesn't exist, but I use to like to pretend it did and that I had magic powers. This story starts during a volleyball game.


Chapter 1

I jumped to spike the ball when weird words came into my head.

"Hortok" I whispered.

I hit the ball and the ball got blocked but the ball knocked the blocker down to the floor.

"Ahh my hand, MY HAND!!" the blocker yelled.

Everyone looked at me, even my team mates. I looked at everyone just as shocked as them. I ran to the locker room. My team mates followed.

"What the hell Destiny!" Penelope yelled.

Penelope is our team captain she can be really cruel but she's my best friend in the world.

"I don't know just all of a sudden this weird word came into my head and then I hit the ball and well you saw!" I yelled. I slammed my locked open.

"Well what was this weird word you heard?" Ellen asked.

Ellen is our best blocker on the team. She likes to speak her mind which gets her into trouble but I love it. Ellen loves to get into fights as well which almost makes us have to forfeit.

"Umm... I don't know all of a sudden it was there and then after I said it, then it just disappeared." I told them.

"Listen I vote she sits out for the rest of the game!" Madison yelled.

Madison is another one of our best blockers. She hates me though. She wanted to become our Ace but instead I did. Not because I'm best friends with the captain which is what she thinks, but it's actually because of my spikes and attacks.

"Fine with me!" I snapped.

"No way are you sitting out we need you. We are already down 10 points with 10 mins. left!" Penelope yelled.

"I can go in, instead of her. I'm a better player than her anyway," Madison yelled.

"Listen I know your still upset about her becoming our Ace but she is a good player our best player!" Penelope snapped.

"Penelope it's ok calm down. Madison I know your mad at me and to tell you the truth you are a good player but not better than me! Go ahead play in my place but if we loose then it's all on you!" I snapped.

"Ok Madison you're in!" Penelope yelled. "Destiny you stay here!"

"Finally and I'll prove that I'm better than you!" Madison snapped at me.

"I'll stay with her." Audrey said.

Audrey is our manager and she's on the team. She's not very good but we don't have the heart to kick her off the team plus she's the one that gets use pumped for a game.

"Very well... and Destiny if any more of those weird words come into your head please doesn't say them out loud we don't want you hurting someone worse or blowing up the building!" Penelope yelled as she ran out the door with the rest of our team.

"Destiny do you want anything?" Audrey asked.

"No that's ok I'm fine I'm just going to go for a walk if that's ok manager?" I replied.

"You know you don't have to call me manager," she said.

"I know but when we're playing a game or practicing I can't help it, now can I go outside?" I asked.

"Ya sure if the game ends before you get back I'll tell Penelope that you needed some air," She answered.

I walked outside trying not to be seen I didn't want some one to ask me what happened. I walked along the path it felt good I played almost the whole game so I was sweating.

"Destiny!" Someone yelled.

I tried to ignore the person calling me but I never could ignore people. I turned around to see who it was. It was Adam. He is one of my classmates and he has a huge crush on me actually I have a crush on him as well but I try to hide it. He was wearing a t-shirt with our school label on it.

"Hey Adam!" I yelled.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Ya fine why?" I answered trying to be sarcastic but he never was good at figuring out when some one was being sarcastic.

"Well you did crack that blockers wrist!" He said.

"Oh that well umm... ya I'm fine sorry I made you worry." I replied.

"How did you do it?" He asked.

"Destiny the games almost over get over here we're loosing so Penelope will be in a bad mood and you don't want her taking her anger out on you!" Audrey yelled.

"Dam it listen I better get back!" I yelled. I ran for the gym as fast as I could I was not going to be Penelope's target.

"Wait Destiny!" Adam yelled.

I booked it through the door and into the locker room. I waited with Audrey for the team to come back. I decided to get changed to make time go by quicker. I was just putting on my shoes when the buzzer went off. I waited and waited I was hoping we won but I knew we didn't. They all came in Penelope was really mad I could tell because she was trying to force a smile.

"So who won?" I asked trying to be supportive.

"Umm..." Kyla said.

I don't think she wanted to say it just in case Penelope hit the roof. Kyla's a good player we all are she needs a little more work on her attacks and blocks but her sets are amazing. You can be at the back of the court on the other side and she'll be on the front other side and she'd give you a perfect set.

"WE LOST!! ALL THANKS TO MADISON BECAUSE WE GAVE HER A REALLY EASY SET AND SHE MISSED IT!!" Penelope yelled.1

"It wasn't my fault!" Madison Snapped back.

"Oh really your the one that said your better than Destiny and that you were going to prove it well you know what you just proved that your one of our worsted players! Even Audrey could have hit that!" Penelope snapped.

"OK guys calm down... listen it was my fault I hurt that player and had to sit out it won't happen again," I said calmly.

"It wasn't your fault it was no ones fault but now that we just lost a game we're going to practice even harder!" Penelope said.

They all changed fairly quick. I and Audrey waited outside by the bus for them. We were at another school for this game. We all felt bad about loosing we almost never loose a game thanks to Penelope being such a great coach. We all got on the bus and went home. Well except me and Penelope we like to always put in some practice after games. We don't want to loose our touch plus I really did not want to go home. My father is against the whole volleyball thing. I don't know why my little brother is heir to the business so it's not like it matters what I do. I still try to avoid playing it near him. My little brother try's to come to every game but as soon as father finds out where he's trying to go he makes him do something else. We both don't like him but we don't have anyone to turn to.

We practiced for a couple hours till it got dark then headed home.

Chapter 2

"Hey I'm home!" I yelled as I entered my huge house.

"Sister!" Matt yelled.

I know I got the name Destiny a really weird name and then he gets a normal name like Matt.

"Hey Matt what you been up to?" I asked him.

"You know the normal stuff dads been working me hard again," He complained.

"He found out again didn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah actually I almost got into the car when one of the servants yelled 'he's going to a game' as soon as dad heard that there were guards grabbing me and taking me to dad's office! It's not fair!" He said.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. Then I put him in a head lock and gave him a noogie.

"Ahh Destiny stop it!" He squealed.

"Ha-ha no way not till you says mercy you know that," I laughed.

"Mercy Mercy!" He laughed.

"Ok well its late so did you eat?" I asked. Walking into the kitchen

"Yeah..." He answered.

"Oh really so if I ask Martha if you ate she'll say yes?" I asked.

Martha is our main servant well almost nanny she raised us after our mother left.

"Fine you win," He laughed.

"OK so let's see what we feel like cooking," I looked through the comberds for some food. "I know how about macaroni and hamburger?" I asked him.

"Ok," He yelled.

We cooked it up, and ate. After I made Matt clean it up, since I cooked. After I went in for a shower after a game and practice I was pretty sweaty. In the bath I started to think about the weird thing that happened during the game. It's never happened before but I did just turn 17 so that might be it but some of the other people on the team are 17 and they did not go through this. I figured when I got the chance I would ask my father about it not that he'll be much help. My father has always disapproved of me ever since I started playing volleyball. Not that I cared I didn't really like him either. We have never agreed he says that I get my attitude from my mother. Which I totally agree I loved my mother up to the day she left me. She always said that she was going to take me and matt away from my father to a far away place where he would never find us, but no instead she left all by herself without a word.

"Father?" I asked knocking on his door. Like usual he was in his study doing his work. He doesn't like us disturbing him unless it's important, but I thought my problem was important enough.

"Come in," He ordered.

"Father Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked politely.

"Is it really important or can it wait?" He asked. Still not looking up at me, just looking at his papers.

"Well it kind of is..." I commented.

"Yes or no" He snapped.

"Yes," I snapped back. I didn't like arguing with my father but sometimes he just pissed me off.

"Very well sit down," He finally looked up at me.

"Thank you. Now during my volleyball game today when I was about to spike the ball for an attack, I weird word came into my head. I'm not sure what the word is but after I said it, I hit the ball, and the ball went really fast and nearly broke the blockers hand," I said.

"Dam it," He yelled, slamming his fists on the desk.

"What?" I asked.

"Destiny I know we never told you about it I was hoping I never would," He said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Ok follow me," He leaded the way to the bookcase. He grabbed the book 'Of Mice and Men' I've read the book before in my English class. He pulled it and then there was a click. The bookcase split in half and opened up. There was a staircase leading down stairs, though there was no downstairs, well at least I thought there wasn't.


End file.
